


September 8, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell turned to his daughter and smiled as they enjoyed every minute of battling villains in Metropolis.





	September 8, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell turned to his daughter and smiled as they enjoyed every minute of battling villains in Metropolis after lunch.

THE END


End file.
